


Wash The Day Away

by MaxMattel666



Series: Podium Family Fluff [27]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Papa Viktor, Podium Family, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Pup Yuri, Scenting, family au, mama yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666
Summary: Yuri has a tough day at school, but it’s nothing that a hot bath and some affection can’t fix.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Podium Family Fluff [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662529
Comments: 26
Kudos: 346





	Wash The Day Away

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, so sorry I have neglected this series. I honestly feel awful. It was a few weeks and then that turned into months, I kept seeing how long it had been since I uploaded and that only discouraged me more. I sincerely apologize if I have disappointed any of you and I hope that my lack of content hasn’t left you upset or disinterested in the series. I love the podium family and want to continue to write these fics, writing has just been really hard for me lately and again, I deeply apologize for not updating sooner. This fic also isn’t great, but it’s something, I guess… anyways, if you have any fic suggestions, leave them down in the comments below, (*please consult my guidelines first though*). I would love to hear from you guys and if you ever want to talk to me, you can reach me at any of my socials linked on my profile.

Being a teenager sucks, and nobody knows this more than Yuri. While the feisty blonde had mellowed out significantly over the last year or so, that didn’t make being a teen any easier, especially with the tremendous added pressure of being Russia’s up and coming golden boy. Homework, practice, growing, acne, voice cracks, presentation and more, sometimes became too much for Yuri to hold. 

The young omega was used to shouldering all of his burdens alone. He had for the majority of his life and he had his fierce independence to show for it. But things changed when Yuuri had come into his life and subsequently gave Yuri the family structure that he so desperately craved. Slowly Yuri had learned to approach Viktor and Yuuri about things he needed help with, they had adopted him after all and taken on their respective roles of sire and dam. 

Yuri began to shyly ask for help on his homework, but only after many nights of throwing his textbooks against his bedroom wall until his parents offered to sit down and work through problems and essays with him. Yuri asked for help in other ways too, like shoving his brush into Yuuri’s hands when he wanted his hair braided or staring Viktor down after practice until he received validating praise that meant significantly more than Yakov’s did. But these were all small things of course. 

Yuri was quite prideful, and he never wanted to seem weak. The only people he truly let his guard down around were his parents. Viktor and Yuuri were the only ones who got to see Russia’s fierce ice tiger snuggle his stuffed animal, or hold onto one of their jacket sleeves when he was nervous, or how blushy he got at the mention of a certain Kazahk skater’s name. Nonetheless, Yuri still felt like he had to shoulder the burden of adolescence alone. 

Viktor and Yuuri are used to their pup’s tantrums. Yuri is loud and yells and sometimes throws a thing or two at his wall before huffing and collapsing onto his bed, or at least that’s what his parents had come to expect when he was having a particularly bad day. They had found that it was best to just let the young omega get his anger out and then go to comfort him after, otherwise Yuri turned into what could only be likened to a stray alley cat that had been backed into a corner. So when Yuri comes home from school one day and slams his door shut, Viktor and Yuuri share knowing glances and both sigh softly, acknowledging that the inevitable is about to happen. Except the yelling and the clanging never come. The couple sits in silence for about fifteen minutes between they turn to each other. 

“Should we-?” Viktor starts. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answers right away, nervous about the implications of the silence. 

Viktor and Yuuri tread carefully towards their son’s bedroom. Potya, Yuri’s beloved cat is clawing at the door, meowing softly. Makkachin follows behind them, wondering what all the meowing seems to be about. 

“Yura?” Viktor calls out through the door. 

There’s no answer. 

Yuuri looks up at his husband and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder before giving it a try himself. “Yu-chan?” the Japanese man says softly. There’s still no response. 

“Yuri,” Viktor tries again. “Come on tigrenok, open up.” 

Then a faint response, “go away,” Yuri grumbles from the other side of the door. 

His parents exchange worried glances. Yuri hadn’t even yelled at them to leave him alone. The blonde’s signature spitfire was seemingly nowhere to be found. 

“Yu-chan,” Yuuri calls out hopefully. It’s quite obvious that Yuri is a Mama’s boy and so Yuuri hopes that maybe he’ll have more luck than Viktor, although he’d never tell his husband that of course. For the most part, Viktor remains completely in the dark that Yuri has a favourite parent, and what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. 

“Mama,” Yuri mumbles. Yuuri can just barely make it out through the door, but he hears it nonetheless. 

“Yes baby?” He perks up, hoping that his pup will tell him what’s wrong. “Are you okay?” 

“I don’t understand how you can get him to talk to you so easily,” Viktor pouts. 

“Mmm, maybe it’s an omega thing,” Yuuri grins to himself. “Did something happen at school today?” he asks through the door. 

Instead of a response, Yuri only lets out a strangled, distressed noise. Yuuri feels his heart sink. Yuri had been having a rough go of it at school, especially since going back to in-person classes. He had spent the year of his senior debut taking his classes online, but Yuri had noticed that his pup seemed disinterested and was falling behind. As a result, Yuuri and Viktor discussed sending Yuri back to in-person classes, starting the summer after his senior debut. 

Yuri has always had trouble socializing with older kids his age, and other young skaters too. Minami was specifically a sore spot for the blonde, who couldn’t help but get jealous anytime his dam gave the younger Japanese boy any sort of attention. Yuri struggled making friends at school too. Some of the kids were mean to him, picking on him for being a skater or not looking like his dam. He had managed to make one friend though, Katerina, whom he had met at summer school. The two of them didn’t have classes together because like Otabek, Katerina was a little bit older. But the two of them were at least able to eat lunch together most days. Afterall, their friendship had formed over splitting a bento. Yuuri had thought that making just one friend would be enough to get Yuri through school. He really only had one friend, Otabek, in the skating world. But then again it had been so many years since Yuuri himself was in highschool that it was easy to forget how hard it feels when you’re in it. 

“Yura, we’re gonna come in, okay?” Yuuri says as he slowly opens the door to his pup’s bedroom. 

Both Viktor and Yuuri’s hearts twinge with pain at the scene in front of them. Yuri is curled up into a ball in his bed with his face smushed against his tiger plush. His cheeks are pink and his eyes are glassy with tears. His torso shakes with soft sobs as he cries into his beloved stuffed animal. 

“Yura…” Viktor says softly as he and Yuuri walk over to their son’s bed. Each of them take one side, sitting down close to the crying teen. 

Yuri only curls in further on himself and cries harder, hiccuping hard as he tries to stifle his cries out of embarrassment. 

“Oh, pup,” Yuuri sighs softly as he reaches out to brush Yuri’s hair out of his eyes. “Do you want to tell us what happened?” 

Yuri shakes his head and only nuzzles his face in closer against his stuffed tiger, not ready to talk yet. 

“Okay. You know what always makes me feel better, Yu-chan? A hot bath. It reminds me of being back at Yutopia. Do you want me to draw you a bath? I think I’ve got some lavender epsom salts that we can put in it and that might help you relax a little bit. Does that sound okay, pup?” Yuuri asks as he continues to pet his son’s long hair. 

“Okay,” the blonde sniffles, wiping his nose on the soft fabric of his stuffed tiger’s stomach. 

“Come on, tigrenok,” Viktor says as he scoops the teen up in his strong arms. Yuri is almost as tall as his sire now, but he is still willowy and thin so it’s an easy feat for the alpha. 

Usually Yuri fights his father when Viktor picks him up like this, but Yuri only curls in against Viktor’s chest and lets himself be carried to the washroom. Yuri breathes in the calming familiar scent of his sire, pine and raspberry jam, and his quiet sobs turn into sniffles. Viktor sets his pup down on the edge of the tub as Yuuri gets the water running after retrieving a packet of epsom salts. Soon the washroom fills with lavender scented steam and it makes Yuri’s eyelids feel heavy. He still hasn’t given any reason for why he is so upset, but the little family continues to sit in silence as the tub fills. Neither Viktor or Yuuri want to push their pup too much, especially because they haven’t seen him act like this before, 

“I can make supper,” offers once the tub is full. 

“Vitya, you can’t cook,” Yuuri laughs softly. 

“Mmm, you’re right,” Viktor concedes. “I can pick up take out? How do piroshkis sound, Yura?” 

“I want pizza. With chicken and banana peppers and artichoke,” the blonde demands, some of his usual tone returning to his voice for a brief moment. 

“Haha, alright tigrenok. I can do that,” Viktor chuckles as he reaches out and runs his wrist over the top of his pup’s head, scenting the teen quickly. “I’ll be right back my loves,” he promises before giving his husband a kiss on the cheek. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong now, Yu-chan? I won’t tell your sire if you really don’t want me to,” Yuuri suggests, just hoping that his son will open up to him. It breaks his heart to see Yuri looking so small and meek. 

“I-” Yuri starts before he trails off for a second. “Some of the kids have been giving me a hard time in class because I’m behind and I just-” tears start to gather in the teens eyes once again, “I just feel so stupid! If those idiots can do it, I don’t understand why I can’t!” 

“Oh Yu-chan,” the older omega soothes as he washes Yuri’s back and shoulder gently. “You’re not stupid, not at all. I promise you that. You know, I bet none of your classmates have anywhere near the amount of knowledge that you do about skating. You’re a full time athlete, it’s okay to not be completely caught up with your studies. In fact, it’s totally normal. It’s just really hard, I know. Especially when it feels like you’re the only one.” 

“I am though! None of them skate, none of them do anything!” Yuri goes on. 

“I know baby, I know. You have so much on your plate. You’re handling it really well though, even though it might not feel like it.” Yuuri explains calmly, hoping that his words are getting through to the teen. “Did something happen today? Did somebody call you stupid?” He prods. 

“I was falling asleep at my desk and the teacher called on me- I swear I wasn’t trying to ignore her. I was just so tired from practice last night and I didn’t sleep well and- and I just…” Yuri’s voice cracks. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Yuuri cooes. “So your teacher called on you?” 

“She told me to go up to the board and do the example problem she had written up and I couldn’t do it. I just stood there like an idiot and then those stupid assholes started laughing at me. One of them called me ditzy, and one of them- he called me lazy, lazy! For ‘sleeping in class’. As if he would know! I work harder than any of those jerks, just on the ice!” Yuri explains with choked words. 

“You do work so hard, Yu-chan, I know you do. You push yourself so hard. You’re the furthest thing from lazy, pup, and you’re not ditzy either. I’m so sorry, you don’t deserve to be treated like that,” Yuuri apologized. He felt guilt settle in the pit of his stomach like a sinking rock. He and Viktor had urged Yuri to go back to in-person school to give him a chance at socialization and leading a more normal teenage life, but all it had gotten him were taunts and tears. Yuuri felt awful for putting his son through that. He winced as he recalled a few choice high school memories of his own. 

“It’s just, it’s not fair. No one understands,” Yuri sniffles as Yuuri begins to gently shampoo his hair. 

“No, it’s not fair,” the Japanese skater agrees. 

Mother and son sit in relative silence for the next few minutes as Yuuri washes the younger’s hair. It falls below the bottom of Yuri’s shoulder blades and has gotten quite long. Yuuri smiles fondly to himself, he’s reminded of a young Viktor as he carefully pours a cup of water over his pup’s head and rinses the suds away. He works a liberal amount of conditioner through Yuri’s fair locks, making sure to detangle his hair as he goes. 

“You don’t have to go back to school if you don’t want to. You could go back to online school,” Yuuri offers, unsure of what else to do. 

“No!” Yuri quickly retorts, turning around with a slight splash. “I don’t want to seem like a coward and run away.” His eyes look down at the soapy water and the look on his face leads Yuuri to believe that his son only half believes what he is saying. 

“It’s not about winning or losing, Yu-chan. It’s about keeping you safe and happy. That’s all I want for you, pup,” the Japanese omega explains with his signature soft smile. “Head back,” he instructs gently as he rinses the conditioner out of Yuri’s hair. 

“If you don’t want to go online, that’s okay. But I will go in and speak with that teacher of yours, and the principal, and I’m bringing your sire too. For good measure.” 

And then Yuri laughs, and it’s the most wonderful sound Yuuri has heard all day. “Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, world skating legends going to cuss out my school,” the blonde chuckles as he wipes away his residual tears with the back of his hand. 

“I will not cuss anybody out!” Yuuri gasps, he can’t help but laugh a little bit too. “I will give them a very stern talking to so that they understand your situation and make adjustments to help you. And if they won’t, well, you know your father isn’t above making a spectacle out of it. Actually, I’m sure he would love the drama of it all.” 

“The drama of what my love?” Viktor suddenly calls out, having just gotten home from picking up their dinner. 

“We’re going to talk to Yura’s teacher and the school principal tomorrow, Vitya,” Yuuri calls out to his mate. 

“Oh!” Viktor exclaims. “Do I get to be good cop or bad cop?” 

“We’re both gonna be bad cop,” Yuuri responds as he helps Yuri out of the bath and begins to dry him off gently, but not without making sure to rescent his pup afterwards. Yuri did always feel much more settled when he could smell both of his parents on him. 

“Go put your jammies on, Yu-chan. Then we can eat supper on the couch and watch a movie, how does that sound? I think there’s ice cream in the freezer too, if you want,” Yuuri offers. 

“Okay, Mama,” Yuri says with a nod. He looks much calmer now, just like how Yuuri always feels after a bath. 

While Yuri gets changed, Yuuri joins his husband in the kitchen as Viktor pulls out plates. “So what happened?” the alpha asks. 

“The kids in his class are bullying him, and his teacher embarrassed him in front of the class today. She’s going to get an earful tomorrow. I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself from flipping the table and going full omega dam on her,” Yuuri laughs softly as he affectionately rubs his forehead against Viktor’s shoulder. 

“You tell her, baby,” Viktor responds with a grin. Truthfully, both men adored how protective the other was over their little family. 

A few minutes later Yuri emerged from his room dressed in a comfortable pair of black sweatpants that featured a stripe of leopard print down the side, and one of Yuuri’s old university t-shirts. Under one arm he carried his stuffed tiger and in his other hand he held a hair brush. 

“Want me to brush your hair out, Yu-chan?” Yuuri asked, already knowing the answer. 

The three skaters get settled in the living room, with Makkachin and Potya following them happily. Viktor and Yuuri curled up close on the couch and Yuri sat on the floor between his dam’s legs so that Yuuri could brush his hair out for him. The responsibility of movie choice was handed over to Yuri, who put on some cheesy action thriller. Yuuri took his time gently brushing through his pup’s long hair, making sure to get all the tangles out so that it would dry nicely. The little family ate their pizza happily, with Viktor and Yuuri even enjoying their pup’s interesting choice of toppings. Pizza gets followed by matcha KitKat ice cream then Yuri climbing up onto the couch and settling his head in his dam’s lap. Yuuri strokes the teen’s hair until he falls asleep right there on the couch with the movie still playing softly in the background. 

“Is Yura going to be okay?” Viktor asks quietly, giving Yuuri’s shoulder a slight squeeze as he speaks. 

Yuuri takes a deep breath and sighs, “of course he will be. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone so resilient. Being a teenager is just… tough. But he’ll be okay, you and I are going to make sure of it.” 

“Mm, yes we will,” Viktor responds with a familiar fiery look of determination in his eyes. 

The couple had made a promise to be the best parents that they could be to Yuri and they were going to deliver on it, because it was the least he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I feel like I always write Yuri crying (to be fair, he is a pisces), but I think it’s mostly because I cried a lot as a kid (and still do) and want Yuri to have the comfort I didn’t get.


End file.
